utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Stungun
Stungun (スタンガン) is an who is said to have an (ikemen voice). When singing in a higher range, his voice gets nasal such as in his "Pierrot" , but he maintains a certain calmity with a nice vibrato. His collab cover of "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" with Madotsuki@ is the highest views video in his mylist. It reach more than 1 million views in less than 2 months from upload date. As solo cover, this is his "Blessing" with nearly 300k view at the end of October, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Fantajii # Fa (Released on October 01, 2012) # Tajuu Jinkaku (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Release on December 30, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2011.04.04) # "Babylon" (2011.05.25) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) (2011.06.13) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.23) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.01) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.22) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep See City Underground) (2011.12.07) # "AntiX'mas Superstar" (2011.12.14) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) feat. Stungun and Dai-T (chorus) (2011.12.17) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.21) # "PONPONPON" feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun and Funi (Imouto) (2011.12.31) # "Maigo Life" (Stray Life) (2012.01.10) # "NARAKA" (2012.01.15) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds) (2012.01.18) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.03) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.02.27) # "sweets parade" (Inu x Boku SS song) feat. Stungun and Galyu (2012.03.12) # "magnet" feat. Stungun, LiloL and Aisu (chorus) (2012.03.17) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Stungun and Mafumafu (chorus) (2012.04.02) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.04.22) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2012.04.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.21) # "Mousou Melancholy" (Delusion Melancholy) (2012.06.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.07.17) # "BadBye" (2012.08.16) # "Children Record" (2012.08.23) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.09.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.10.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. HAL, S!N, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. Stungun and Shakemii (2012.11.07) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2012.12.07) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.11) # "Chocolate to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorites) (2012.12.20) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ears Archive) feat. Stungun and Maruguri (2013.01.11) # "Orange" (2013.01.23) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.12) # "Pierrot" (2013.03.20) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2013.05.05) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. S!N and Stungun (2013.05.16) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. HAL, S!N, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2013.08.04) # "Afterglow" (2013.08.08) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Day and the Ghost and the God) (2013.10.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.10.18) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.10.25) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.10) # "Smiling" ~New Beginnings~ feat. Hotori, Coral, Shyumai, Akio, Moko, Stungun, Onboro, Hidesuke, Miginiusetsu, Jouyo, Adorena, task, Mes, Kuronikka, Rui, Nanol, tama., Nanasi, Lyu*, Blanc, Freesueru, Suu-san, NAL, Kon, and Tennen Koubo (2014.01.26) # "Hashire" (Run) (2014.03.05) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.03.29) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.14) # "Blessing" (2014.06.16) $ "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2014.07.07) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TVsize ver.- (2014.07.17) # "Terror" (2014.08.06) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) (2014.08.27) # "Milkcrown on Sonnetica" (2014.10.06) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.03) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2014.11.06) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) (2014.12.24) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (Love！Snow！Real Magic) (2015.01.05) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Shakemii and Stungun (2015.01.12) # "Chopin to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.02.04) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.01) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.10) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.03.28) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Stungun and Galyu (2015.05.31) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2015.06.24) # "Inu no Omawari-san" (Police Dog) (2015.07.19) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Core Basis: Metamorphosis!; Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) feat. Madotsuki@ and Stungun (2015.08.09) # "Natsu no Kaze Goraikou" (The Summer Breeze and The Rising Sun) (2015.08.24) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) feat. Madotsuki@, Stungun, Maruguri and SILVANA (2015.08.27) # "Lap Tap Love" (2015.09.06) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. SILVANA, Shakemii and Stungun (2015.10.17) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Fantajii albums see here Gallery Illust. by Uito (ういと) |Stungun in Fa.png|Stungun as seen in Fantajii 1st album "Fa" Illust. by Misono Rushia (御園るしあ) |Stungun by ako.jpg|Stungun as seen in "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |Stungun and Maruguri by Uni.png|Stungun and Maruguri as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Stungun Smiling.png|Stungun as seen in "Smiling ~New Beginnings~" |Stungun as Umaruchan.jpg|Stungun as Umaru-chan, seen in his twitter (matching icon with Madotsuki@) Illust. by A-san |Stungun by Asan.jpg|Stungun as seen in his twitter (matching icon with Madotsuki@) Illust. by A-san |Stungun Ikemen.jpg|Stungun in real life, as seen in his twitter |Stungun TmBox.png|Stungun as seen in his TmBox }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Fantajii Category:Articles with incomplete songlist